


Hammock Fun

by FluffyAbundance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, and lots of them, hammock battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAbundance/pseuds/FluffyAbundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Jasper have a moment before Lapis and Peridot show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper seems to get a lot of shit, so here's some fluff.

Jasper stretched her arms over her head, feeling a few pops in her spine, before slumping in the hammock on the far side of the deck. The Cluster had been defeated, the Crystal Gems were slowly coming around to her and Lapis, and she gotten the chance to start training Steven and Connie in preparations for the recovery ship that would come for the Cluster. She had to admit, life was pretty good. She just needed to keep up the façade of “jerk-face.”

“Jasper?”

Except that her façade never got past Peridot…and Steven. Who was next to her hammock.

Jasper cracked an eyelid open and grunted, “Yeah?”

Steven fiddled with the hem of his shirt before quietly asking, “Can I come up?”

Jasper closed her eye and growled, “Just don’t tip me out.”

She felt little hands grasp the edge of the hammock’s cloth, and braced herself as the hammock dipped as Steven carefully hoisted himself into the hammock. She expected him to curl up on her middle, but instead he moved and snuggled up against her side, head almost next to her armpit. Jasper looked down to see Steven practically bury his head into her side.

“Hey.” Jasper ran a hand through his curls. “What’s up?”

Steven just snuggled in deeper. Jasper huffed. Steven only snuggled with her like this when it was a really bad day.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” she coaxed. Steven sniffed and whispered, “I wanna bring Centipeedle back out.”

Jasper paused before remembering that Centipeedle was one of the bubbled corrupted Gems that lived in the basement of the Temple. Steven had explained that it was the first corrupted Gem that almost become uncorrupted.

“So? Go for it,” she grunted. Steven didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. Something clicked with Jasper’s mind. “Are you scared that Centipeedle won’t remember you?”

“Kinda,” Steven admitted.

“Corrupted Gems, even as close as Centipeedle came to becoming whole again, still remember what happens before going back into their Gems. Centipeedle will remember you,” Jasper reassured it.

“Not just it,” Steven mumbled.

“How so?” Jasper wondered.

“What if I can’t completely heal it? Mom wasn’t able to do it, and I don’t know how I did it except with Chaaps! And the others, how can I heal them? I---I!”

“Shhhh,” Jasper shushed him and shifted him so that he laid on her chest, purring gently. Steven looked at her so pitifully, Jasper couldn’t help but feel his turmoil. She pressed her forehead to Steven’s, a giant thumb stroking his cheek gently. Steven leaned into her comfort, a couple of sniffles escaping him.

“You can heal them, Steven. Who befriended Peridot first?” Jasper asked.

“Me?”

“Yeah. And who gave me a chance, even after a black eye?”

Steven gave a watery giggle. “Me.”

“And who saved Lapis?”

“Me!”

Jasper pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear, “You did all these great accomplishments. You can get Centipeedle and the others back to themselves. And if one can’t, we’ll catch you. Got it?”

“Got it,” Steven agreed.

“Good!” Jasper rumbled. Steven snuggled into her. She felt Steven grin against her neck before a wet raspberry was against her neck.

“Ey!” Jasper yelped before another raspberry followed. “Why you little---!”

She retaliated with tickling his sides, laughing evilly as he squirmed in her grasp, then shrilly as Steven exploited her one ticklish spot, her neck. Eventually, they flipped themselves out of the hammcock, breathing hard while lying on the deck.

“They’re out! Peridot, the hammock’s free! C’mon!” Lapis appeared from the roof, dashing for the now empty hammock. Crashing noises from in the house indicated that Peridot was on the way.

“Nope!” Steven giggled, struggling to get up.

“Not happening!” Jasper agreed and pounced on the hammock just as Lapis landed. The hammock flipped again, sending them to the ground. Steven scrambled into the hammock just as Peridot rounded the deck corner and gave a battlecry worthy of a kitten, rushing to the hammock. She scrambled into it just as Jasper did, leaving Lapis on the deck. The water Gem didn’t seem to care, sitting on Jasper’s legs.

“I can see why Garnet mentioned another hammock to Greg last time he was here,” Peridot mentioned offhandedly as she tried to find a better position to lay down.

“We wouldn't have these moments though,” Lapis countered as she stayed on Jasper’s legs, feet pressed against her gut.

“Lapis,” Jasper growled in warning, Steven back under her arm. “Your feet.”

Lapis snickered, but moved her feet off to the side. Peridot found a comfortable spot and settled down. The four relaxed, soaking up the sun and enjoying each other’s company until suppertime.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?


End file.
